Flu Berdarah
by Tiburontooth
Summary: Sanji sakit. Nami menangis. Ia berharap Sanji segera sembuh. Ia tahu betul betapa merana nasibnya tanpa Sanji di sisinya.
1. Chapter 1 : Flu Berdarah

Disclaimer : I do not own any but this fic. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sanji sakit**

Sanji adalah aset berharga bagi Luffy. Tentu saja yang lain juga berharga, tapi Sanji spesial. Karena dia adalah koki, dan Luffy suka makan. Sanji mampu memuaskan nafsu makan Luffy yang menggunung dan ekstrim. Bahkan Luffy seringkali memuji "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, memasakkan makanan untukku, Sanji!"

Dan Sanji membentak. "Enak saja! Aku hanya memasak untuk Nami-swan dan Robin-cwan!"

Lalu Sanji meletakkan hidangan elite kelas tinggi dengan nama Prancis yang saya sendiri tidak tahu apa. "Silahkan, Nami-swan, Robin-cwan…"

Kedua gadis itu berterima kasih pada Sanji yang memperlakukan mereka dengan ramah.

Namun belakangan ini …

Luffy tidak lagi memuji masakan Sanji. Ia cemberut. "Makananmu tidak enak, Sanji. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Sanji berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung sambil menghampiri meja yang sedang diduduki oleh Nami dan Robin. "Aku…baik-baik saja…"

Namun langkahnya tidak sependapat dengannya. Ia terantuk langkahnya sendiri dan terjatuh.

Nami dan Robin terkejut. "Tuan koki..!"

"Ah, Sanji-kun?"

Tapi karena Sanji tahu bahwa posisi jatuhnya kurang enak, ia maju lagi dua langkah kemudian baru terjatuh menubruk Nami.

"Ahh..!" Nami terkejut karena tertimpa tubuh Sanji.

Gubrak! Krompyang!

Nami berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sanji yang menindihnya. "Sanji-kun, kau kenapa? Bangun, hei…kau berat."

"Maafkan aku, Nami-swan…aku…sepertinya …..flu…." Saat Sanji mengangkat kepalanya, terlihatlah ada darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Darah!"

"Flu nya sampai berdarah!"

"Sanji benar-benar sakit parah!"

Melihat ini, Chopper berkeringat dingin dengan tegang. "Gawat…aku baru kali ini melihat ada flu seaneh ini! Aku sudah sering melihat ingus! Warna putih, biru, hijau…tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ingus berwarna merah! Harus kuteliti…!"

Nami masih berusaha keras mengangkat tubuh Sanji yang menindihnya. Sementara Sanji keenakan. "Oh, Nami-swan…maafkan aku…aku sedang lemah…"

"Ugh… ini sih bukan flu!" gerutu Nami sambil mendorong dagu Sanji yang hidungnya sudah kembang kempis.

"Mesum." Komentar Zoro sambil menegak anggurnya.

Seketika, Sanji langsung berdiri sambil marah. "Siapa yang kau sebut mesum ha!"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Zoro cuek.

Sanji kembali lemas. Kali ini dia hendak terjatuh ke atas Robin. "Robin-cwan … aku merasa lemas… aku…tidak sanggup lagi…"

Robin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ribuan tangannya untuk menahan Sanji agar tidak menimpanya seperti Nami. "Tuan koki, anda harus beristirahat."

Chopper setuju. "Aku juga harus mencari tahu. Darimana ingus merah itu berasal."

Brook dengan antusias berdiri meninggalkan meja dan kopinya. "Ah, aku bantu kalian mengantar Sanji."

Nami berdiri dan berlari mengejar rombongan yang mengantar Sanji ke ruangan klinik. "Gawat kalau sampai Sanji-kun sakit. Aku harus memastikan dia beristirahat."

Sanji segera dibaringkan di kasur klinik. Dengan wajah berbunga-bunga, Sanji berkata "Oh… ada empat Nami-swan mengantarku ke pembaringan…."

Karena Sanji tidak bisa diam, hendak menggapai-gapai sosok yang dilihatnya sebagai Nami, maka Franky menahan tubuh kurusnya dengan satu tangan besarnya. Sanji tidak lagi bergerak-gerak. "Ah, Nami-swan … tanganmu kok jadi kuat sekali?"

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan dia karena Choper, Brook, Nami dan Franky sedang berdiskusi.

Nami : "Dia mulai berhalusinasi."

Choper : "Ini sangat parah. Dan aku yakin ia terserang virus berbahaya."

Karena Sanji mencium-cium tangan Franky, Franky menarik tangannya. "Kemarilah Nami-swan…kita akan terbang bersama ke surga…"

Nami menghampiri Sanji dengan wajah serius lalu berkata. "Kuharap kau lekas sembuh, Sanji-kun."

"Ah…tentu saja. Terima kasih, Nami-swann..!" Sanji terbang untuk memeluk Nami. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, Nami membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu.

Brook tertangkap.

"Nami-swan? Kok tubuhmu jadi tulang semua? Kalau aku sembuh aku akan memasakkanmu makanan yang berlemak agar kau berisi sedikit." Kata Sanji sambil memeluk erat Brook.

Brook menjadi panik. "Wah! Aku bukan Nami! Aku Brook!"

Tapi Sanji tidak sadar. "Suaramu juga jadi aneh. Biar aku buatkan lemon es kalau aku sudah sehat nanti. Tapi sementara itu…kita berduaan saja dulu yah…"

Nami berkata pada Chopper. "Aku mengandalkanmu di sini. Tolong cepat kau sembuhkan Sanji-kun."

Chopper mengangguk.

Brook menggapai-gapai Franky. "Eghh tolong aku…!"

Franky ketakutan sendiri lalu dia pergi menjauh dan akhirnya keluar dari klinik mengikuti Nami yang hendak menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

"Sanji-kun…" kata Nami sambil melirik Luffy. Matanya berlinang air mata dan terlihat berduka. "Sanji-kun…dia … Akan sakit selama satu minggu…!"

Nami menangis berlinang air mata seperti seorang drama queen yang sedang berakting di atas panggung. "Oh…kenapa ini menimpaku…huhuhu…"

Luffy membesarkan hati Nami. Ia menepuk bahu Nami. "Tenanglah Nami. Chopper dokter hebat. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Sanji lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Luffy dengan tatapan malas. Kemudian ia menangis lagi. "Uhuhuhuhu…"

Franky mengusap air matanya dan berkata pada Zoro. "Ohhh sungguh mengharukan…! Ternyata Nami yang selama ini berhati kejam bisa memikirkan Sanji..!"

Zoro hanya manyun melihat adegan itu. "Perempuan itu setan, tau. Dia menangis karena dia tahu kalau Sanji sakit, dia yang masak untuk kita. Dan kau tahu sendiri, memasak untuk kru ini kesulitan utamanya ada dimana…"

Robin menatap Luffy lalu melanjutkan ucapan Zoro. "…aku berharap Sanji dan Nami tidak sakit pada saat yang sama…."

Zoro melirik Robin. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa masak."


	2. Chapter 2 : Penderitaan Alami

**Chapter 2 : Luffy went Berserk!**

Maka Nami memasak makanan untuk para kru. Luffy yang makannya paling banyak tidak merasa puas makan "makanan darurat" buatan Nami. "Ah,…makanan apa ini? Aku bukan hewan peliharaan!"

Nami marah. "Jangan banyak protes! Masih untung kau bisa makan sekarang!"

Luffy mengamuk dan protes seperti anak kecil. "Aku maunya daging! Daging! D-A-G-I-N-G..!"

Semua mengabaikan dia, siapa tahu kalau dia capek protes, dia akan diam sendiri.

Tapi…

"Heiii….!" Zoro protes.

"Ahh… masih laparrrrrr…!" seru Luffy sambil mengunyah sebuah chicken fillet yang berhasil direbutnya dari piring Zoro barusan.

Zoro melihat ada satu potong daging fillet kecil di atas piring Luffy yang belum dimakan. Kesempatan untuk membalas! Zoro mengambilnya dan mengunyahnya di depan mata Luffy dengan penuh dendam sehingga Luffy terkejut dan marah. "Makananku..!"

Zoro menyerbunya hingga keduanya jatuh di atas lantai dan bergulat. "Kau rakus! Kau sudah makan 3 porsi nasi goreng tapi masih mengambil bagianku! Kembalikan bagianku!"

Luffy tidak mau kalah. "Aku lapaaaaaaar…..!"

"Salah sendiri kau makan gomu-gomu!"

"Mana kutahu itu buah gomu-gomu!"

"Makanlah buah besi yang bisa membuat perutmu tidak kelaparan, keq!"

Keduanya baru berhenti berkelahi setelah kepala mereka benjol. Mereka duduk dengan kalem, hanya melirik ke satu sama lain dengan tatapan saling menyalahkan. Tangan kanan Nami terkepal kuat dan berasap. Tangan itu sudah lama terbukti ampuh.

"Baik. Kurasa kita sudah jelas sekarang yah, kenapa aku menangis kemarin saat Sanji-kun divonis demam satu minggu. Baru 2 hari Luffy sudah merepotkan…ohhh…Sanji-kun….bagaimana aku bisa melewati hari-hari ini tanpamu? Cepatlah sembuh…!" keluh Nami sambil menangis sedikit.

"Baik, sekarang begini saja, Luffy, kalau kau lapar, kau…" saat Nami membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya ada Zoro yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Mana Luffy?" tanya Nami.

"Lari ke aquarium…" jawab Zoro.

"Arrrrrhhh….!" Seru Nami, Franky dan Usopp.

Usopp segera berdiri dan bergegas menuju aquarium. Nami mengikuti di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian Nami kembali lagi dan menarik baju Zoro "Ngapain kamu? Ikut sini!"

Baju Zoro melar karena ditarik-tarik Nami. Franky dan Robin mengikuti mereka. Sesampainya di atas aquarium, mereka melihat Luffy sedang menangkap cumi-cumi.

"Gawat! Dia akan menangkap stok makanan kita! Dia kan tidak bisa berenang!" kata Usopp dengan tegang.

Nami sudah memperhitungkan apa yang terjadi. "Laut yang akan kita lewati tidak akan berisi ikan-ikan normal, tapi monster laut! Itu berarti kalau dia sampai menghabiskan stok makanan di aquarium, maka kita harus makan daging monster laut!"

"Aku tidak masalah. Enak, kok." Kata Zoro dengan kalem.

Nami menjitaknya. "Aku tidak!"

Usopp segera melepas kedua sepatunya dan menceburkan diri. "Aku akan menangkap Luffy! Tidak sulit, karena dia pasti sudah tenggelam sekarang."

Luffy tidak bisa berenang. Dan ia sangat ceroboh termakan nafsu sehingga menceburkan diri ke dalam aquarium begitu saja. Usopp memompa paru-parunya yang terisi air dibantu Franky. Robin hanya berdiri menonton mereka sementara Nami memarahi Zoro. "Kenapa bajumu sobek-sobek! Apa kau terlalu miskin sampai-sampai tidak bisa beli baju?"

Zoro memberikan ekspresi wajahnya yang garang sedikit tanpa menatap Nami. "Bajuku sobek karena ditarik seorang nenek sihir."

Luffy terbatuk-batuk. Usopp dan Franky bernafas lega.

Usopp menjitak Luffy. "Dasar tolol! Sudah tahu kau hammer masih nekad!"

"Aku lupa…" kata Luffy sambil menyeringai.

"Bodohnya ga kira-kira!" komentar Franky.

Nami mencekik Zoro. "Kau sebut aku apa tadi, ha?"

Luffy mendadak membesar. Gear 3rd. "UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! AKU LAPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR…!"

Kemudian ia menciut lagi menjadi kecil. Tapi ia masih menggelepar-gelepar protes seperti ikan kehilangan air. "Aku lapar! Lapar! Lapaaaaaaaarr..! Makan daging monster laut pun aku rela asal aku tidak kelaparan seperti ini!"

"Dasar … menyusahkan saja…" keluh Nami sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Baiklah, kita masakkan kau monster laut yang besar."

"Hore..!" Luffy berhenti protes.

Berikutnya, mereka mengurung Luffy di dalam kamar agar dia tidak mengacau lagi. Akhirnya Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp dan Zoro berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan makanan yang akan mereka masak untuk Luffy.

"Kita harus bekerja sama membagi tugas!" kata Nami yang kini berlaku sebagai seorang pemimpin. "Zoro. Kau berburu monster laut. Usopp, kau menyiapkan bahan-bahan dapur bersama Robin. Franky, kau menjaga Zoro agar tidak tersesat di laut."

Franky malas untuk urusan begini. Ia segera kabur. "Ah, aku ingat, lantai bawah ada banyak kebocoran kecil, aku harus segera memperbaikinya."

Tinggallah mereka berempat. Nami berkata dengan tatapan psikopat. "Bagi yang kabur lagi, akan aku berikan hadiah yang tidak terlupakan…"

Usopp berkeringat dingin. "Aku punya firasat hanya kita saja yang bekerja, Zoro…"

Sementara itu di klinik….

Chopper sedang asik memeriksa sampel darah Sanji. "Aneh… ini hanya flu biasa, tapi kenapa…"

Sanji sedang kasmaran. "Ahh.. Nami-swan… kau membuat rasa sakitku menjadi bahagia…kita ditakdirkan bersama.."

Brook masih berjuang melepaskan diri. "Aku bukan Nami..!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Hilang di Laut Lepas

**Chapter 3 : Monster Hunt**

Sementara Usopp menyiapkan bumbu masakan bersama Nami, Robin keluar bersama Zoro untuk mencari monster laut. Selama itu Nami merasa kesal.

"Uh! Besok pasti dia minta monster laut lagi. Dan kita harus memasak banyak-banyak lagi seperti ini. Kalau dia tidak makan enak, dia harus makan banyak, dan dia sangat suka dengan masakan Sanji-kun sehingga kita harus memasak daging dalam jumlah banyak!"

"Sudahlah Nami…pasrah saja." Kata Usopp yang sudah selesai memotong bawangnya yang terakhir. Ia menyeka keringatnya. "Kita sudah 2 jam memotong bawang, akhirnya selesai juga."

"Si Zoro sama Robin ngapain sih? Lama sekali mengambil monster saja…" kata Nami.

"Jangan-jangan mereka malah mojok, Nami." Kata Usopp, ngasal.

Nami menjitaknya dengan marah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Namun kemudian Nami tersadar sesuatu. "Oh tidak…"

Dan Nami segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan. Ia keluar terburu-buru sehingga pintu berdebam keras saat membentur dinding di belakangnya. Ia melihat Robin sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil membaca buku. Melihat itu, Nami menjadi panik dan menghampiri Robin. "Robin! Mana Zoro!"

"Di dasar laut." Jawab Robin santai.

"Selama 2 jam?" Nami terkejut.

"Hmm… apakah sudah 2 jam berlalu? Tidak terasa yah…" kata Robin, masih santai.

Seperti gadis yang mudah panik pada umumnya, Nami langsung berpikir macam-macam. "Oh tidak, si bodoh itu… sudah 2 jam tidak ada kabar, kalau dia tidak dimakan monster laut, maka berarti dia tersesat di suatu tempat di laut…"

Nami segera melepas kedua sepatunya dan menceburkan diri ke laut. Robin tidak sempat menahannya. "Nami… tunggu…"

Byurrr..!

"Yah.. sudah nyebur dia." Kata Usopp sambil melongok ke permukaan air laut.

Nami menyembul keluar dari permukaan laut. "Zorooo?"

"Zoroooo…!"

Tidak ada jawaban, Nami kembali menyelam dan mencari-cari sosok lelaki gagah tapi bodoh dengan rambut berwarna bodoh yang tidak memiliki style keren itu. Tapi ia tidak juga menemukannya. Nami mulai merasa panik dan bersalah.

"Oh tidak… Zoro hilang di tengah lautan… dan aku yang menyebabkan dia menghilang… bagaimana kalau dia kelelahan dan tidak selamat? Bagaimana kalau dia ditelan monster laut? Oh jahatnya aku..!" Nami merasa frustasi saat bayangan hitam menghampirinya…

Saat Nami membalikkan badannya, ia melihat ada seekor monster laut yang sangat besar hendak menelannya. Nami segera berenang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Ah tidak! Aku mungkin merasa bersalah pada orang atheis itu, tapi aku tidak akan mati seperti dia!"

Tapi monster laut terlalu besar, ia akan segera menelan Nami! Ia sudah membuka mulutnya dan air laut terhisap masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang besar… sudah terlihat taring-taring pada gusinya yang tajam.

"Gyaaaaaa….!" Jerit Nami.

Mendadak arus air itu berhenti dan air laut di sekitarnya berubah menjadi merah seperti tercampur darah.

"Ada apa ini?" Nami kebingungan.

Kemudian ada arus air lagi yang sangat kuat menghempaskan Nami sehingga ia terkocok di tengah laut.

"Gelombang ouzu? Bukan, tidak seperti ini. Kenapa ini?" pikir Nami. "Tapi apapun ini, nyawaku terancam..!"

Kemudian sebuah lengan yang kuat merangkul pinggang Nami, dan menyeretnya ke atas permukaan air. Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di permukaan. Nami terbatuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang tertelan di kerongkongannya.

Zoro mengejeknya. "Wow. Kau berani juga yah. Mengorbankan diri sebagai umpan monster laut sehingga aku bisa menangkapnya."

Nami mencekiknya lagi. "Kamuuuuuuu…! Kukira kamu tersesat di tengah laut!"

Robin berseru lewat sebuah bibir yang muncul di pipi Zoro. "Nami, Zoro sudah kuikat sehingga dia tidak mungkin tersesat. Lihatlah pinggangnya terikat seutas tali."

Nami marah-marah lagi. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Robin berkata lagi dengan kalem. "Kau sudah menceburkan diri duluan sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Nami lemas. Ia merasa capek karena 2 jam menyiapkan bumbu, lalu dia berenang kuat menyelamatkan dirinya dari monster laut. Zoro berseru pada Robin di atas. "Tarik!"

Maka Robin mengeluarkan puluhan tangannya untuk menarik Zoro ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, Robin menggoda mereka. "Kalian seperti Tarzan dan Jane tadi."

Nami marah-marah. "Enak saja! Aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan si bodoh itu!"

"Tarzan kan bodoh." Kata Robin yang terus menggoda Nami.

"Aku bukan Jane kalau begitu!" kata Nami.

Zoro menghunus dua pedang samurainya sambil celingukan. "Mana si Usopp itu? Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat pengecut sehingga melihat mayat monster laut saja menghilang ketakutan."

Lalu Zoro memotong-motong tubuh monster laut itu dan memilih-milih daging mana yang bisa dimakan dan mana yang tidak bisa. Setelah bersih, terlihatlah Usopp sedang pingsan di bawah tubuh monster laut.

"Ini lagi tidur di bawah monster laut." Komentar Zoro tanpa rasa bersalah.

Nami menjitaknya dengan kesal. "Kau pikir siapa yang melemparkan monster laut itu dari bawah sana ha?"

Robin mengeluarkan tangan-tangannya lagi untuk menyadarkan Usopp.

Zoro menjawab dengan polos. "Aku minta dia menangkapnya kok…."

Nami menjitaknya lagi. "Bodooooohh..!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Cepatlah Sembuh, Sanji kun

**Chapter 4 : Happy Cooking**

Usopp kehabisan nafas dan harus beristirahat. Kini tinggal Zoro berdua saja dengan Nami dan Robin. Robin membuka buku resep masakan. "Menurut buku ini, kita harus membersihkan dagingnya dengan air cuka, kemudian ditaburi air garam dan direndam di dalam larutan kunyit sambil ditaburi bawang putih bla bla bla…"

Nami segera memerintahkan Zoro. "Zoro! Segera cuci daging monster laut itu dengan air cuka!"

Zoro sedang tidur di sebelah Usopp.

"Dia tidur…" gumam Robin. "Baiklah, kurasa hanya tinggal kita berdua, Nami."

"Aku sudah biasa membangunkan dia." Nami tersenyum sinis.

Buaghh…!

Zoro mengucek-ucek matanya tidak memperdulikan sebuah benjolan di kepalanya. "Hmm? Sudah pagi ya?"

"Teganya kau membiarkan gadis-gadis bekerja sendirian!" bentak Nami.

Zoro yang merasa kesal karena daritadi Nami marah-marah terus, akhirnya melawan. "Aku kan sudah menyelam 2 jam tadi, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu, ha?"

"Kau lihatlah daging besar itu, dan kau pikir kita para gadis sanggup memasaknya sendirian?" bentak Nami.

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu sampai memukulku terus!"

"Aku sudah hafal denganmu, kalau tidak dipukul sampai benjol, kau tidak akan bangun! Sudah, sekarang kau bantu Robin memotong-motong daging jadi bagian-bagian kecil!" kata Nami.

Zoro pergi keluar sambil mengantuk. Tapi Nami mengejarnya keluar. "Aku harus mengawasi dia! Dia bisa nekad tidur di luar nanti."

Zoro mengeluarkan dua pedangnya. Nami menegurnya. "Jangan pakai itu. Pakai ini."

Nami menyerahkan dua buah pisau dapur yang biasa digunakan Sanji untuk memasak.

"Terlalu pendek." Kata Zoro.

Nami menjitaknya. "Sudah jangan banyak protes!"

Robin keluar menyusul mereka. "Zoro, memotongnya sesuai dengan garis otot nya."

Zoro segera beraksi. Ia memotong-motong potongan daging besar itu sementara Robin membuang isi perut monster yang tidak bisa dimakan ke laut. Nami hanya mengawasi Zoro dengan ketat.

"Zoro, potongkan ini. Aku ingin membuat keripik kulit monster laut." Kata Nami sambil mengangkat sepotong kulit monster laut. Zoro sudah tidak berpikir lagi. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya dan kulit itu terpotong-potong menjadi potongan kecil tanpa melukai tangan Nami.

"Lagi." kata Nami sambil menyodorkan potongan kulit lainnya. Zoro mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Lagi." kata Nami sekali lagi dan Zoro kembali mengayunkan pisaunya.

Nami menepuk kedua tangannya. "Nah, beres…."

Zoro masih mengayunkan pisaunya. Akibatnya pakaian Nami yang terbelah-belah seperti kulit monster laut itu. Hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja.

Zoro terkejut menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah…"

BUAGHH..!

Nami menjitaknya dengan kuat. "Senang ya?"

Akhirnya potongan-potongan daging monster laut itu sudah tertumpuk dengan rapih, tinggal di olah. Mereka menggorengnya di halaman setelah memanggil Franky ke atas sambil membawa papan penggorengan raksasa untuk memanggang daging tersebut.

"Hmm.. baunya sih harum." Puji Franky. "Siapa yang membuat bumbunya?"

Robin tersenyum manis. Franky langsung tahu bahwa Robin yang mengolah bumbunya. "Oh, bagus sekali Rob."

"Tumpukan daging itu diletakkan di sini saja. Tidak akan muat di bawa masuk ke dalam." Kata Nami.

"Kau yakin? Hujan tidak akan turun?" tanya Zoro.

"Cuaca akan cerah sampai besok sore." Kata Nami sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Oke…" Zoro mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku akan bangunkan Usopp dulu." Kata Franky.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman." Kata Robin.

Nami menguap sambil merentangkan punggungnya yang pegal. "Hoahem… ah, sungguh hari yang melelahkan."

Zoro duduk di sebelahnya. "Anginnya enak untuk minum…"

Nami meliriknya dengan manyun. Lalu ia menantangnya. "Mau bertaruh denganku?"

Zoro menyambut tantangannya. "Boleh. Waktu itu kita kehabisan botol sebelum menentukan siapa yang menang."

"Bantu aku mengambilnya. Ada 100 botol di dalam gudang. Mumpung Sanji-kun sedang sakit, tidak ada yang bisa melarang kita." Kata Nami.

Zoro berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

Baru saja mereka keluar, Chopper muncul membawa dua ember berisi tisu bekas menghampiri mereka. "Wah, makan malam sudah siap! Wah, aromanya sedap nih."

"Hei, itu untuk makan malam." kata Nami memperingatkan.

"Ember apa itu?" tanya Zoro.

"Oh, ini kumpulan ingus merah Sanji." Kata Chopper. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku masih belum bisa menemukan virus apa yang menjangkitinya."

Nami menatapnya seram. "Eww… kenapa semuanya basah?"

"Agar tidak menyebar lewat udara." Kata Chopper.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan virus…" kata Zoro.

Nami segera menarik lengan baju Zoro masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah. "Ayo cepat kita ambil bir-bir itu!"

Sepeninggal Nami dan Zoro, Chopper menghirup aroma daging itu "Ah… memang sedap. Yang meracik bumbunya tidak kalah dengan Sanji nih."

Mendadak terdengar suara Nami dari dapur. "Chopper! Bisa tolong kau panggilkan Luffy? Tolong katakan makan malam sudah siap."

Chopper meletakkan kedua ember berisi tisu basah bekas ingus Sanji begitu saja. "Baik..!"

Dengan antusias, Chopper pergi untuk menjemput Luffy.

Pada saat yang sama, Franky sudah membangunkan Usopp. "Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ah, aku malah tertidur saat yang lain memasak." Keluh Usopp.

Robin mendadak ingat sesuatu. Tapi ia sibuk membuat sesuatu. "Usopp, bisa tolong kau siramkan tumpukan daging itu dengan saus yang sudah kusiapkan?"

Usopp yang merasa tidak enak hati karena tertidur saat teman-temannya bekerja itu dengan antusias segera berdiri. "Ya!"

Usopp pun pergi keluar dengan cepat dan bersemangat. Dan Robin keluar sambil menenteng sebuah baskom, ia kebingungan mencari Usopp. "Mana Usopp? Ini saus yang kusiapkan."

Nami dan Zoro muncul sambil membawa banyak botol bir.

"Kalian mau adu minum lagi ya?" tanya Franky.

Nami hanya menyeringai.

Terdengar bunyi air membentur benda dari halaman depan. Franky sadar. "Hei. Usopp menyiram apa tuh?"

Dan Usopp muncul dengan gagah. "Aku sudah menyiram sausnya, Robin! 2 ember penuh! Semua daging basah semua! Ha ha ha..!"

"Sausnya kan di tanganku." Kata Robin.

Dan mendadak terdengar seruan Chopper. "Arghh..!"

Mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Tiga pasang mata menatap Usopp penuh dendam. "Hey, Usopp!"

"Mau dibelah?"

"Kau ….."

Usopp tetap tidak mengerti. "A-ada apa?"

Mereka semua berkumpul di tempat dimana daging yang masih hangat itu dihidangkan. Semuanya basah oleh air. "Bagaimana ini?"

Nami segera bertindak. Ia membersihkan tumpukan daging itu dari tisu-tisu yang menempel. "Ayo cepat bantu aku!"

Dan akhirnya, 30 menit kemudian ….

"Kau tega sekali, Nami…" komentar Usopp.

"Biar…"

"Dia kan kapten kita…" kata Franky sambil menahan muntah.

"Kalau dagingnya kita buang, dia akan membuat masalah lagi."

Zoro menegak botol bir nya sendirian dengan cuek, pura-pura tidak tahu apapun.

"Sebentar lagi Luffy akan tertular flu berdarah…" Chopper menangis.

Luffy dengan cuek makan dengan rakus. "Hai, kalian tidak mau?"

Dengan kompak, semua anggota krunya menggeleng perlahan dengan wajah pucat.

Luffy menyantap lagi. "Enak loh. Kalian sungguh tidak mau?"

Sekali lagi, dengan kompak semua anggota kru nya yang ada di sana menggeleng perlahan dengan wajah semakin pucat.

Luffy masih makan dengan enaknya. "Serius. Tidak sama dengan masakan Sanji, tapi enak. Aromanya beda dari yang lain."

"Ah...tentu saja..." ucap para kru mugiwara dengan kompak.

"Sanji-kun…cepatlah sembuh…" gumam Nami.

Sementara itu di dalam klinik, Sanji tidur pulas menjadikan Brook sebagai gulingnya. Brook berusaha melepaskan diri. "Tollloooonngg...!"


End file.
